Rapture
by shurashur09
Summary: What if Eva wasn't the twin's mother. James Potter leaves the wizarding world and falls in love with former hell general Sparda gives birth to twins Dante and Vergil and finally their third and final child Harry.
1. Explaining Pregnancy

Disclaimers:

I do not own DMC or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Nor do I make any money from their usage, except for the characters I create.

**Summary: **James Potter is expelled from Hogwarts for knowingly placing another student life in danger. His parents disown him, leaving him destitute and on his own, a chance encounter with a handsome stranger leaves James with more than he ever bargained for.

This chapter is solely for pregnancy talk, where I will explain the nature and the length of his gestation.

**

* * *

**

Certain Animals have a shorter gestation period, so I'm putting that information in regards to magical creatures and demonic pregnancies. Seeing as that James as well as some males are able to carry and birth younglings their gestation period is shorter so as to not put too much pressure on their body. And in some cases the offspring's develop much faster.

Gestation Period: One-Hundred and Twenty days

The length of his pregnancy is only four months; the fetuses develop at a much quicker pace than ordinary fetus do. So his first trimester is within that two months (1-4 months), second trimester is on the third month (5-6 months) and the last trimester is in third month (7-9 months).

During the first week of the pregances, symptoms and appearance begin to change. The chest area becomes sore and grows heavy in preparation. James first week of pregnancies resembles that of a four or five week gestation; breast changes, nausea, heightened sense of smell, frequent urination, or mood swings.

**

* * *

**

Multiple Pregnancies

Because he is carrying twins the pregnancies will be more stressful, and he will start to experience symptoms earlier into the pregnancy and extreme, to the point of discomfiture. Because multiple pregnancies are more high-risked to premature labor and birth serious health concerns have popped up, thankfully though modern technology (magic) has made it easier and less harmful for carrier and children. In James, case though demonic pregnancies take a harder toll on the body and magic, in serious cases both mother and child has died.

In addition, multiple pregnancies are a big no-no; another issue is the appearance of the said offspring. In most case, they take after their sire in appearances, appearing grotesque or badly formed. Sparda has already made it clear to James that if the baby (they don't know that he's carrying twins) is deformed in anyway, physically, mentally, etc that he will kill the child and they will try again. Towards the third gestation, James begins to experience pain and it is suggested that he has a c-section to better guarantee his and the child safety.

Health concerns are the following:

**Twin-to-Twin Transfusion Syndrome (TTTS) -** Is a condition in which the blood vessels within the Placenta become crossed, resulting in unequal blood flow between the babies. So basically, one baby so duty is that of a donor with the second receiving. Although its not a condition that is harmful to the mother it is extremely dangerous for the babies, and a special surgery is need done with the use of lasers to correct it.

**Monoamnionic Monochorionic (Mo-Mo) Twins-** Is a condition that affects a small percentage of twins. It occurs when twins are enclosed within a single amniotic sac, and as the pregnancy progresses their umbilical cord become entangled cutting off the flow of nutrients and oxygen to the developing fetuses. The only thing that can be done is to remove both fetuses from the mother. The mothers are usually hospitalized and carefully monitored.

**Gestational Diabetes** – Carriers of multiples are twice as likely to experience gestation diabetes during their pregnancies. Because there is a heavier increase of hormones produced by multiple pregnancies interferes with the body abilities to process insulin. This can be controlled with a diet, but in most cases, insulin must be administered. A good thing to add is that this condition holds no risks towards the babies.

**Placenta Problems-** Mothers of multiples are at a greater risk for complications such as; placenta previa and placenta abruption. Due to problems, affecting placenta, dangerous complications for the mother including: hemorrhaging during pregnancy and/or after delivery, therefore, mothers must be carefully monitored so that doctors are able to detect the problems before they pose a severe risk.

**Heart Problems** - A recent study done by the Canadian researchers has found that women carrying two or more fetuses are thirteen times more likely to experience a heart attack during pregnancy. Increase of physiological stress (each fetus raises the cardiac output) is attributed to the condition. So far doctors have not be able to find a _cure _so to speak for the conditions, so mothers are advised to restrict their activities, consult their physicians regularly and stay on bed-rest for the duration of their pregnancy.

**Preeclampsia and PIH** – High blood pressure has become a constant problem for many mother sor multiples. PIH, aka Pregnancy-Induced Hypertension is diagnosed when a women's blood pressure measures higher than 140 over 90. During pregnancy, it is advised that mothers check their pressure regularly during pregnancy. Treatment options include restricted activity, bed rest, and occasionally medications. Severe cases may require early delivery of the babies.

Elevated blood pressure is one component of a condition called preeclampsia. Preeclampsia differs from PIH when it is accompanied by proteinuria (protein in the urine).

Preeclampsia affects one in three moms of multiples during their pregnancy. In some cases, it is treated with bed-rest or medications, but should always be closely monitored because of the potential for serious complications like kidney failure, seizures or stroke. The condition is directly tied to pregnancy; if the babies are delivered, the preeclampsia goes away, usually without any lingering effects.

* * *

So there you go, I hope this clears up the air so to speak. If you are curious to learn, more about the different stages of pregnancies or just ridiculously bored visit these websites:

www. similac. com

www. babycenter. com

www. yourbabytoday. com

Now onwards with the story, I hope you enjoyed my information. I intend to go into more details in regards of James pregnancy.


	2. Oh God! The Stick Reads Green

**Disclaimers: **I do not own DMC or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Nor do I make any money from their usage, except for the characters I create.

**Summary: **James Potter is expelled from Hogwarts for knowingly placing another student life in danger. His parents disown him, leaving him destitute and on his own, a chance encounter with a handsome stranger leaves James with more than he ever bargained for.

This chapter features the song '"Russian Roulette", by Rihanna. I don't own the song, but boy would I like to. The song may not be in order, I'm just putting the lyrics where they do the most justice/good

Lyrics- Italics

_

* * *

_

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself_

James continued stared in horror at the item he held in his hands, closing his eyes he blinked back the tears at the clear result. Swallowing down the bile that rose in his throat James fought to control his breathing.

_And you can see my heart, beating  
you can see it through my chest_

Struggling for air, he searched frantically for the stick box.

_I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think_

Looking down he saw the elusive box lying underneath the sink, bending down he slowly picked up the box. His eyes over the back of the box, sweating beading across his forehead as his stomach continued to could and tightened.

_Say a prayer to yourself_

"Please God let me be wrong, please I beg of you." He pleaded to the invisible diety.

_Close your eyes,  
sometimes it helps_

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath…

He looked down at the box tightly closed in his hands; he slowly turns it over and begins to read the back. Smiling in relief as he read the instructions and miscellaneous. It had only been a week he wasn't pregnant. Snorted to himself he said aloud to no one in particular, "How could I be, I'm a boy."

"Just, an ordinary boy…" He whispered. Staring into his reflection, he scowled at his appearance. His hair was even more of a mess then usual, the endless curls de-masculine him giving him an effeminate appearance. His hazel eyes had a greenish glow to them, and under them were dark lines and rings evidence of his insomnia. He'd lost a lot of weight, although since Karen found him he gained some of it back. He was no longer skeletal looking, but his features still remained somewhat gaunt.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Hey James hurry the bloody hell up, we've got work to do" Sharon the pretty brown-haired girl who lived across from him called out.

"JAMES!" She shouted again, her fist banging at the door insistently.

"Coming…" James shouted out in frustration. He could barely contain a snarl, but she was right they did have work to do. Monday nights were their busiest.

Looking back at his own features James took a deep breath before turning and making his way out of the bathroom.

Everything would be okay, he repeated. A mantra that had become a constant reminder of his new self and his strength, the new James would survive.

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

* * *

"Oh my James, you look so-" The giddy blonde woman whispered, she bit her lips as she tried to find the words that best described her friend appearance.

"So…"

"I don't know how to really describe it; you've got an ethereal thing going on. Aha-ha if I didn't know better I would say you were up the duff, especially after you went home with that handsome stranger a month ago-"

"James are you okay, James….JAMES!"

She snapped her fingers in his face whilst James continued to stare at her blankly his mind otherwise occupied by memories of the night. Shaking his head in frustration he gave her a small smile before replying, "I-I'm sorry Karen, I was just thinking."

He was tired and staring the last thing he wanted to do was trade sex stories with Karen. He knew all too well that she had more experience in regards to sex than he or any other person in the UK for that matter.

"About, oh-your handsome lover." Karen leered before winking at the youth. She burst into laughter when James cheeks turned a stunning shade of red.

"No, we didn't use protection. It was just one time. We-well we did it more than once –gasp- is that enough for me to become pregnant." James wondered aloud, his eyes resembling giant saucers.

"Oh dear…." Karen whispered as her hands fell onto her breast. Waving her hands, she signaled another girl to come over. Turning back to James, she stared at the frightened and heavily shaking youth. Oh, she prayed to all the Gods that he was not with child.

"Come with me quickly."

James followed behind the woman, his head downcast as fear raced though him, 'How the hell was he gonna raise a child, he was poor and barely had a home'. Those dark thoughts muddled his mind; causing a rift so deep, he soon found it too hard breath.

"Close the door behind you dear." Karen said as she turned and began to search through cases.

James shut the door firmly behind him before he wordlessly casted a silencing and locking charm. Wandless and non-verbal magic was something he'd become quite sufficient at, seeing as his wand was snapped following his expulsion.

"Found it." Karen cried triumphantly, her smile faltering as she turned to her young ward. The boy was not meant for such a job, he was far too beautiful and much too temperamental. However, his beauty alone had garnered quite a clientele and perhaps in a year or so she would begin his education in the art of sex magic.

"James."

She watched as the boy body shook as silent tears gave way. She gently pushed his head up she stared into tear filled eyes, it was the most heartbreaking thing she had ever seen.

"Wha-what…what am I supp-suppose to do." He choked out, "I…I do-don't have any money or a place to stay." He continued as he sobbed brokenly onto her shoulders.

"There, there." She murmured softly as she patted his back sympathetically.

"It'll be alright." She knew what she was saying was a lie; everything would not be all right. Pregnancies were a tricky affair particular for those unwed and underage, their magic was not strong enough to handle the burden of a pregnancy. Too much magic was needed to create and hold the womb. James would unfortunately have to abort the child and move on with his life. She herself had had several abortions, such a thing was a regular fixture for those in their line of work. She had already received several offers for James; she made a note that during this doctor visit to sterilize him permanently.

"NO IT ISN'T!" James screamed out, pushing Karen away he sobbed against the door.

"Sssh, sshh." Karen whispered as she rubbed his back.

"James, James, look at me. I want you to drink this, don't worry it won't hurt you. I just want to check something."

"What is it?" James asked suspiciously.

"It's a paternity potion, very expensive so drink up." Karen explained as she held a bluish-green tinted bottle, which shaped reminded James that of a butter beer bottle.

"O-okay." He finally agreed, taking the bottle from her hand. Tilting his head back he drank it in one gulp, he blanched at the taste. Blurgh, it was as bad as Hagrid rock cakes…

-Burp-

Leaning over James fought to contain the bile, as nausea swept through his body.

"Morning sickness is the worst I tell you." Karen absently remarked before she shut her mouth at the glare James was ending her.

Pulling himself back up James took deep breath and leaned against the door.

-Gasp-

James hissed out irritably, opening his eyes he noticed a purplish glow had appeared around them. Looking around for the source his eyes fell onto his own form. The light was emitting from his own belly, he had read once about the magical signature of unborn children. The brighter the light the more powerful the child and as James stared he knew that his unborn baby was going to be quite the wizard.

"Dear lord look at that glow." Karen whispered in shock.

James had since ignored her presence and instead rested his hands over his still flat belly. James watched as his belly slowly turned green, thus confirming his pregnancy. The purple from before was still there, just slightly subdued.

"Isn't it amazing, wow Karen my baby is going to be really special." James gushed out.

James eyes suddenly flew open in shock at his reaction. He placed his hands over his mouth as relaxation came over him. James nee Potter was pregnant, 'Oh shit!'

"James dear are you alright, we've got to leave now." Karen said softly as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Huh, where are we going?" James asked confusedly.

"To see a Medic-Wizard silly, we have to find out how far along you are and maybe….."

'How much that baby you're carrying is worth' Her mind already working out the kinks of her plan.

Don't get her wrong she liked James, a lot. But, life out here was hard and she wasn't getting any younger or pulling in men like she use to. She was fairly certain though that a person of James caliber would be more then capable of creating some pretty powerful and not to mention beautiful offspring's. She knew a handful of Wizarding families that would give half their vaults for a child that showed even a glimmer of above average magical prowess.

"Maybe what."

"Oh nothing silly Jamie, just me being me…" Karen said with a laugh. It wouldn't do for him to become suspicious of her. She knew from the moment she saw him huddled in that dark corner that he was going places. James was her meal ticket and she would protect what was hers.

James stared at her as though she had grown an extra head. He didn't know Karen that well but she'd been really nice to him. She got him a roof over his head, a job and clothes. They may not be what he was use to but it was better than nothing. So he didn't even protest as she dragged him back into the bar and through the doors. James had to rethink his life; afterall he had a baby on the way. And his second course of action was to hunt down the bastard who got him up the duff in the first place and torture him slowly.

**

* * *

**

Neh, have a good day.


	3. What's the Prognosis Doc

**Disclaimers: **I do not own DMC or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Nor do I make any money from their usage, except for the characters I create.

**Summary: **James Potter is expelled from Hogwarts for knowingly placing another student life in danger. His parents disown him, leaving him destitute and on his own, a chance encounter with a handsome stranger leaves James with more than he ever bargained for.

Oh, I may not have clarified the pairing, Sparda/James Potter.

Linkin Park "Crawling"

* * *

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem_

* * *

Blinking several times James slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, his back resting heavily against the wall. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, James scowled heavily.

When the fuck had, he fainted. Moreover, where the hell was he?

Looking around he realized he was in a medic-wizard office, a nice one at that. He was all alone in the room-

"Ah, I see that you are awake. I'm healer Edwin Bale." A cheerful voice suddenly called out breaking James from his internal dilemma. A handsome young man stood at the doorway, his blonde hair was parted to the side and he was the picture of perfection in his white and blue robes. He gave James another smile before closing the door behind him.

James narrowed his eyes at the man, he hate doctors, a lot.

Sneering at the man, he continued to survey the room before muttering underneath his breath, "What gave it away, the fact I'm staring at you or me sitting up."

The man paused for a second or two before continuing with his task, whatever that may be.

SZRREEH!

The healer dragged the chair closer towards James, before taking a seta and pulling out a pad. He jutted a few things down and mumbled underneath his breath before grabbing James hands and checking his pulse. He looked ta his watch before he jutted something down, sighing the man looked back up into James face and smiled warmly at him.

"Okay, James I'm gonna ask you a few questions. Okay."

"Ask away I've got nothing left to hide." James said with a shrug.

"O-okay, your name is James err-."

"Just James I was disowned by my parents." He quickly answered, cutting the man off. He didn't like thinking or being reminded of his situation.

"Oh, I'm sor-." The man gave him a sad look, before patting his knees sympathetically.

James could barely controlled the angry that coiled in his belly at the gesture. As if he needed his pity, he was doing damn fine thank you very much.

"Don't be, shit happens you just have to learn to live above it." James drawled, waving the mans apology away.

He stared at James for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Okay…."

"You say that alot."

"What."

"Okay, careful doc it makes it seems as though you are impersonal."

His posture stiffened, James smirked. It would seem he'd hit the proverbial jackpot with that statement.

"Well let's say I am as you would say impersonal."

James stared at him for a bit before leaning closer and whispering, "I would say, I don't blame you."

He coughed to clear his throat, picking up the pad he continued with his questioning.

"Very well moving on, your date of birth."

James merely rolled his eyes before answering, "March 21, 1960."

"Age..."

"….Fifteen."

"Hair and eye color."

James snorted at that question. The man had eyes he could clearly see what the hell his eyes and hair color were.

"Black and…ha-hazel..."

The man continued to check off his list, James brows furrowed at the action. What the hell could be wrong with him."

The man paused; he looked at James his cheeks turning bright red. James lifted his brows at the gesture.

"H-how, how long have you been se-sexually ac-active?" the healer asked, his cheeks were bright red. He was obviously was not the only embarrassed.

James was doing a great impression of a fish; he swallowed thickly as he fought to come up with a response.

'Awkward…"

"Umm, a we-week. Wait I don't know I only had sex with one person, we did it se-seven times." James admitted with a blush.

"Wow!" Was the mans only replied as he stared at James.

He wasn't the only one surprised by his first-time lovers stamina. The man would've gone for an additional time if the guard for the Tavern hadn't came knocking around.

"Well did you use protection."

"Umm, we used a muggle co-condom." James said, at least he think they did. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to become immersed with his memory.

He gasped aloud as the memories began to replay in his mind, opening his eyes he nodded towards the healer. Keeping silent so as to not allow his voce to betray him.

"Did it break?" He asked, his attention otherwise occupied by whatever he was writing.

"No, it didn't." James answered quickly, he felt a lot of things but a broken condom and semen flooding inside him were not one of the things.

"Well muggle contraception are useless to magical beings. Depending on whom your partner is their semen is capable of soaking through the condom and dissolving into you." He explained.

James stared at him in confusion; he didn't remember feeling the man semen inside of him. "Bu-but I didn't feel anything."

He chuckled softly at James response, "You don't need to feel it for it to happen."

James buried his face into his palms before hissing out, "Oh shit."

* * *

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem..._

There was absolute silence as James allowed Edwin words to replay in his head…he was pregnant. Up the duff, bun in the oven, he a bat in the cave, knocked up, preggers…he had to slap himself

"Listen James I don't know you that well, but let me warn you-…." The healer began only to be interrupted by the door being flung open and Karen walked in; closing the door behind her, she sent them both warm smiles.

"Hey doc what's the prognosis?" Karen sweetly asked.

James didn't understand how he'd never noticed the way she spoke or even smiled, looking at her now he could barely contain a shudder.

"He's doing just fine, I've gave him some prenatal potions and a strict bed rest for the next week. Hopefully by then I can find him a donor." Edwin quickly answered. His eyes trained firmly upon James, it was almost as though he was frightened of Karen, but that couldn't be.

James stared at the healer confusingly as he tried to pull on his jumper. Cooing at James Karen stepped forward and helped pull it over his head. He mumbled a quick thanks to the woman, her hands still lingered obscenely ontop his shoulders.

"What does that mean, a donor?" James asked, his sloe-like yes bearing down onto Edwin.

Edwin squirmed underneath the boy innocent gaze, how Karen was able to sink her poisonous claws into him. Who was he kidding Karen could talk the devil into selling his soul to her, she was a bitch straight and simple and she lived off the unhappiness of others.

"Well in your case, umm-how do I say this _gently_…?" Edwin stuttered out, gulping he ran his hands through his hair wearily. There was no nice way of explaining the gravity of the situation.

James gave the man a small smile in appreciation of his gesture, "You don't have to sugarcoat anything for me, I've heard wor-."

"You're a prostitute."

"A WHAT!" James screamed out in horror as he jumped onto his feet. Wincing he clutched at his belly, the brat didn't seem to like the sudden movement.

"I'm sorr-"

"Where the hell do you get off thinking I'm a-." James stopped in mid-rant; his falling onto Karen's still standing form. A bright smile was fixated across her face.

'Oh shit'

Karen smiled down at him and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly before turning towards the healer. "That won't be necessary; I already have the perfect people with whom James can bond with."

James stared blankly as he slowly began to process the information. It made sense now, why Karen helped him, why he was force to wear the geisha-ish wardrobes, the money that was exchanged before his –blush-de-virginzation. Karen was a Madam, the owner of a brothel and as James slowly realized his new owner.

Wincing James clutch at his breast, so tender and heavy. The healer gave him a sympathetic look, before handing him a bottle.

"Here use this it's less painful."

James snatched the bottle away and drank its contents in one gulp.

"Why is it hurting?" James hissed as he clutched his chest.

The healer chuckled softly despite the tension and replied, "Your body is changing to accommodate your pregnancy, so you are starting to produce milk."

"Oh, how the hell am I supposed to feed the baby?" James asked his eyes growing wide.

Edwin smiled at James question; the boy was far too cute for his own good.

"Quite simple you must-"

"There is no need for that, Edwin." Karen said, "Seeing as James is still a minor and I am his _legal _guardian, I feel that James is not ready to be a parent."

Edwin stared worriedly at them.

"So you want to abort-."

"NO!" James and Karen shouted.

James jumped onto his feet; he would not give up his baby.

"I want to have my bab-"

Karen slapped him across his face. James clutched at his cheeks, shocked by the womans action. Looking up at her James was horrified by what he was seeing. Gone was the matronly kindhearted woman, in her place stood a cold, unscrupulous woman who would do whatever it took to get her bottom line? Now it seemed that his unborn child maybe hold the key to her financial success.

"As _I_ was saying no need James will be turning the child over to much better _parents._"

"Shouldn't that be his choice?" Edwin asked.

"He has no choice in the matter you know how it is for us whores. Besides James can have all the babies he wants, after he repays his debt to me."

"Wh-what, what debt." Last James knew he didn't owe her any money.

"You seriously didn't think I was letting you eat and sleep for free." Karen asked, a cruel smile slid onto her face, "Oh poor dear you did."

"How much do I owe you?" James asked.

"Hmm, let em see. Room and board is five hundred sickles a week, your clothing are one galleon , payment for usage of my territory is another five hundred sickles…oh and let's not forget the broken dishes and the paternity potion as well as this little visit and prenatal potions.

"Enough I owe you how much in total."

She gave him a sweet smile before answering, "Three-thousand galleons, four-hundred sickles and seventy-five knuts give or take."

How he ever confused her with an gale he'd never know.

"I-I can pay you."

"With what money, you barely make enough waiting tables."

James bit his lips as he realized the sheer idiocy of his words, but this was his baby he swore as his fell on his flat belly. He couldn- he couldn't just give his child up. No he was nothing like his parents, he wanted this child he wanted it so badly and it was then he realized how truly alone he'd been all these years. Shaking his head, he pulled himself out his dark tunnel and looked right into Karen eyes. He knew what he must do, and he would succeed or else his name was not James.

"I don't care I'll get a job." He retorted angrily, "A better one." He added, one where he didn't have to fuck someone.

"Ha-ha, whose gonna hire you. You didn't complete school, you're a known whore and you're pregnant. Let us be serious James, you have nothing to offer this child. So it would be in _your_ –glare- best interest if you turn it over to me."

"I rather abort it then, and then allow your poisonous claws to sink into it." James murmured mutinously. Edwin smiled at James, his respect for the boy increased by tenfold.

Karen narrowed her eyes at his defiant action, before dragging James roughly onto his feet's and pushing him towards the door.

"I know dear, but we both know you would never harm your own child." She said in a sugary tone. She shook James for extra measures, "And do keep up James I don't need you to be able to walk to work, a leg less prostitutes is just as good as any other."

She threw James into the arms of the taverns bodyguard a gentle giant by the name of Wilbur Shaw. He'd learn through the grapevine that Wilbur was the biological son of Karen. He smiled down at James and helped pulled him onto a standing position.

Turning back towards the taller male, she sent him an evil smile. A promise of what was soon to come.

"So doc, the potions please..."

_To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

**

* * *

**

And now or tale finally begins.


	4. Baby for sell

Disclaimers:

I do not own DMC or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Nor do I make any money from their usage, except for the characters I create.

**Summary: **James Potter is expelled from Hogwarts for knowingly placing another student life in danger. His parents disown him, leaving him destitute and on his own, a chance encounter with a handsome stranger leaves James with more than he ever bargained for.

* * *

**"Mother Mother" The Veronicas **  
Mother, Mother  
Can you hear me  
I'm just calling to say hello  
How's the weather  
How's my father  
Am I lonely heavens no  
Mother, Mother  
Are you listening  
Just a phone call to ease your mind  
Life is perfect  
Never better  
Distance making the heart grow blind

When you sent me off to see the world  
Were you scared that I might get hurt  
Would I try a little tobacco  
Would I keep on hiking up my skirt

I'm hungry  
I'm dirty  
I'm losing my mind  
Everything's fine

I'm freezing  
I'm starving  
I'm bleeding to death  
Everything's fine

I miss you  
I love you

* * *

The moment they entered the _brothel_ James was dragged down the stairs and thrown into the spare room he'd been residing in.

Turning to a guard Karen ordered the man to make sure he didn't escape and reminded James what his punishment would be if he tried to flee.

Closing his eyes James laid limply ontop of his cot and ignored Karen's mocking words, "Good boy lil James, be good now I'm gonna go speak to the baby new mommy and daddy."

With a laugh the woman was gone leaving James all alone and for the first time, afraid. He sobbed brokenly into the pillows, muffling the sound.

Oh how he missed his mother. Mother, mother please save me, he pleaded.

* * *

Karen ran to the fireplace and called out an old acquaintance.

"Well, well isn't our dear Karen. Didn't I warn you not to floo me again _Karolin_, you have no usage to me anymore." The man sneered distastefully.

Karen glared in anger at his words; he knew she hated her birth name.

"Your belly is as twisted as you are so leav-"

"If you don't want the baby then that's okay I'm sure I can find a rich enough buyers to give it to."

At that the man smiled crookedly his yellow stained teeth gave him an almost feral look.

"Oh Karen my dear friend what's a few words between friends." He simpered.

"Hmph, as if Burchen I can find a better buyer." She said with a scowl. She needed the bastards help, but that didn't mean she was gonna beg for it. Nope, she had her ride and quite a lot of money in stake; this was one serpent she had to be leery of.

Borgin narrowed his eyes at her before he decided to change tactics, "Hmm, could it be that there is no baby Karen and that this nothing more but an elaborate scheme to part me from my galleons, again. Is it" His expression doing little to betray his disgust for having any type of conversation with her.

"There is a baby you fool." She roared in outrage, how dare he accuse of her of lying. "-the boy I took in got himself pregnant."

"Oh really now." He smiled maliciously at her; she had played right into his hands. Oh how he missed their banters.

Karen cheeks flushed in anger, the fool had made a fool of her.

"So tell me Karen, why is this child so special. After all its mother is nothing more than a whore."

"He was a virgin, I gave him to a devil." She hissed out through clenched teeth.

At that, Borgin face lit up.

"I'm coming through." He announced and not even giving her time to dispute it he stepped through the fireplace, and sneered at the distastefully decorated room. God her taste was so, gruesome.

"So tell me more about our young friend." He drawled, sweeping the dust off his robes.

Snorting, Karen sat down onto her sofa and waited for Borgin to do the same.

"Our friend now, and here I thought my insides were as twisted as-"

Borgin clasped her hands and kissed the top, looking up he gave Karen a sinister smile.

"My dear Karen, the past should be left in the past we have quite a lot to speak of."

"Very well, the boy is either a half-blood or a disowned pureblood." She nonchalantly added, with a flick of her hair.

"Now how did you come about that theory?" Borgin asked as he took a seat on one of the love seats.

"The way he carries himself, it's the same as all those filthy Purebloods." Karen sneered, oh, how she hated those purebloods always acting as though they were better than she was. As if, she came from a very illustrious Pureblood family. If her idiot of a mother had been a tad bit more discreet in her dalliances she would not have be forced to prostitution.

"Now, now dear just because your disgrace of a mother whored herself out doesn't mean you must take it out on us all."

"Is that anyway to speak about our dear mother?"

Borgin waved her response aside and looked around the room; he could barley contain a sneer at it. The carpet looked as though it'd been mauled to death the ceiling was leaking and peeling paint gave the room an almost homeless feel. And the smell, good god it was absolutely nauseating. That pregnant boy would not be allowed to reside here, it was a cesspool of disease and sin. Very unbecoming for carriers and their offspring's, although most of the children were either sold into slavery or killed, this boy was very lucky and maybe one day he would be able to keep a child.

There was a pop, a house-elf appeared with tea, and scones, the elf took guard near the door.

"Ignore him, continue brother."

"Well so this mating between the two went well, but how do we know that the child will be born fear of its father's abnormalities."

"We don't know, that isn't our concern. What is our concern is keeping the kid alive long enough to give birth."

"And the father"

"He is of no consequence, he was passing by. Besides I don't think he's into males and he had a pretty blonde in his arm the next morning."

"Good, good and where will we house our expecting mother."

-Snort-

"Here of course." She snarled she would be damn if she allowed her brother to take James and his precious cargo away from her.

"Don't trust me dear sister." Borgin asked mockingly, his hands following over his breast in pain.

"Not as far as I can throw you dear brother."

"Well I don't think this environment is safe enough for anyone, more of less a pregnant boy." He admonished as he wave his hands.

"What are you trying to say about my home, it is no better then that dark place you call a place of business."

"Whatever I think we should move him to a safer area, and I know the perfect place." She drawled. As if he should be talking about dark, his pitiful shop was as dark as they came and it was not because of the items he had.

"Where?" He asked curiously.

"The shrieking shack no one every goes there and we can leave a house elf with him."

"That's a good idea, we can have it charmed that way he won't try to escape."

"Oh, one more thing do you know of any couple interested in our bundle of joy."

Borgin smiled at his sister evilly, "I know the perfect couple."

* * *

"It would seem my dear Bella, that you and I are to be parents." A man absently remarked as he read the parchment, his fingers running lightly through a raven-hair womans hair.

She let out a cackle at the news.

* * *

Dun, dun


	5. Rhythm of the Night Creatures

**Disclaimers: **I do not own DMC or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Nor do I make any money from their usage, except for the characters I create.

**Summary: **James Potter is expelled from Hogwarts for knowingly placing another student life in danger. His parents disown him, leaving him destitute and on his own, a chance encounter with a handsome stranger leaves James with more than he ever bargained for.

* * *

"Wakey, Wakey little Jamey!"

James slowly opened his eyes hazel eyes staring accusingly at his one time friend turned potential jailer and pimp.

"Ahh James it's so good to see you up. I was worried that this whole thing was much for you to handle." She crooned in a that deceitfully bitter tone of false worry and care.

Oh how he hated her and his own juvenile self. He should have never allowed the pranks to get so bad, for Circes sake, Snivellu-Snape didn't deserve that. Hell if his mother had died he would probably be weeping to. James grimaced at that thought, his own parents had kick him out into the street. They were his past and he intended to keep it that way.

Slap!

James refused to scream out in pain instead he glared up at her from underneath his lashes.

"Pay attention boy when I'm talking to you." Karen sneered ugly before her features changed back to their matronly.

"Now then your baby new parents will be arriving shortly to take you to your new home, so don't bother trying anything. After you birth your bastard you'll return here where you and Bernard." Karen indicated with a wave to the guard that was currently leering at him and rubbing at his own crotch.

James had to swallow the bile that rose up his throat as he watched the man's perverse action.

"Whom you will be getting more familiar with, I hope that you and he will be getting along seeing as he's going to be teaching you art of fucking. Now I'm sure in maybe twenty years you'll fully pay me off, but I sincerely doubt that."

She tossed a white semi-sheer robe at him. James gripped the robe tightly within his hands, the only thing anchoring him to this reality.

"Now get dress brat it's time to go, we've got a baby to sell."

"Ahh Karen there you are. Now where's our bouncing mother, we mustn't keep Lady and Lord Lestranges waiting." Borgin drawled

Karen glowered at the man before pushing James out towards him.

Borgin eye's widened in shock at the beauty of the boy. His long black hair fell against his body in a wave of wild and tumultuous curls. Long, thick lashes lied against his golden skin, elegantly shading the most beautiful almond shaped eyes he'd ever seen. They were hazel colored and he found the hues of light brown/amber, blue and green to be just as captivating. His cheekbones were high and looked to be sculpted upon his flesh, his cupid bow lips were redder then any ripened berry. His figure small and petite did nothing to hide the femininity of his curves. As his eyes continued to roam over said boy's figure he couldn't help but to be slightly intrigued with just how beautiful the rest of him would look unclothed. He wondered just how much he could pay his dear _sister _to relinquish her hold on the boy, surely such a prize as him deserved to be wedded to a Pureblood. Unfortunately, for him Karen to notice his admiring gaze, it would be hard to get him away.

"How much?"

"He's not for sell." Karen sneered, her features twisting into an ugly grimace.

"Now, now dear sister surely you can give me a small-"

"Sister!" She practically screeched at him, her son coming behind to pull her back. "Now I am your sister when I have something you want, all my life you and that family have treated me like I was nothing, NOTHING!"

"Karen perhaps you should calm down. I am merely hoping to save this boy from the same fate that I couldn't save you from." Borgin drawled boredly.

"From the same fate, that boy is mine till the day he pays off his debt. By the time I'm through with him, no man Pure or muggle will ever look at him the same." She whispered feverish, her features twisted into a state of sure lunacy.

The woman was clearly not right in her head.

"Very well, but know this. No matter how much spawns he begets, my interest will never waver. How you came across this fine I will never know, one would think that one of your particularly hazy background would try to save another." He reminded her, before carefully leading the boy through the floo.

The last thing he heard was Karen screech of outrage and a bottle being thrown at the fireplace.

* * *

Waving her son away Karen fell onto her knees and stared into the fire, as memories of her own youth came pouring back into her.

_Oh James, forgive me_

**

* * *

**

James stared frighteningly at the masked figures that surrounded him in the giant auditorium. He noticed that a few of them were unmasked and instead held their silver masks in their hands. These unmasked Death Eaters he recognized as the familiar faces of his former classmates, those who graduated and those still yet to. At the sight of them, he tilted his chin higher and attempted to maintain his dignity, despite his precocious bundle and position.

He cupped his belly in an attempt to settle his less then restful, unborn child. Borgin's released his hold, his fingers grazing his hand in an effort to belay his affection. He'd heard the conversation and was more than shocked at the man's declaration to wed him, thus freeing him from Karen's hold. He shot him a small smile, Borgin's finger ghosting lightly against his lip before he pulled away and stalked back through the door.

For some reason James felt as though he'd gain an ally and if possible someone to love him.

"James Potter!" The less then handsome man screamed out, eyes suddenly becoming riveted to his form.

"My, oh my how the light has fallen." Voldemort leered as he tilted the boys face upward.

James licked his lips nervously before fixing the man a glare.

"And you must be Voldedork, fucked any snakes lately." James replied just as icily.

There was silence as everyone stared between the two. Bellatrix expression was that of glee, whilst Rodolphus looked worriedly at the pair. He knew it was bad idea allowing his brides group to hold their meeting within his manor.

Voldemort through his head back and let out a throaty laugh, the man instantly grabbed James by his hair and angrily twisted them as he plundered the younger man's mouth. James struggled against the kiss, the creature's serpentine-like tongue mapping out his mouth crevice and running suggestively against his tongue. Jae fought down the bile that rosed up his throat ta the introduction of that things tongue. His baby was spurning angrily within his womb at the foreign and unfamiliar gestures. It would seem even his unborn child knew how vile this thing was that was forcing itself upon him.

'_Now James that isn't nice' _

James pulled himself away from Voldemort's grip and stared at him shock. The filthy bastard was a Legilimen master just like the headmaster.

'_Very good James, I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. Although I don't very much enjoy being compared to the Headmaster, after all he is the man responsible for your current situation'_

James stared at him in confusion and with a slightly guard expression. Ignoring all decorum, he closed his eyes and asked his question mentally.

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Ahahha! You silly boy you weren't responsible for Severus near death experience, that particular accident was instead perpetuated by your best friend Sirius Black'_

'_Wh-what! Impossible the Headmaster told me-'_

James allowed himself to drop to the ground as he slowly real zed just what he'd been manipulated into. He wasn't as skilled as Sirius in the Dark Arts nor did he have werewolves allies as did Remus. He was of absolutely no use to the Headmaster; the man had already began to build his army. What place did a childish bully hold within it?

'_My dear boy you aren't the first to fall under that mans gaze or the last. However, I will reverse that. The Headmaster shall never again manipulate anyone else. Join me James Potter'_

"Never!" He snarled, he would not allow this man to manipulate him

'_So be it'_

Was his hissed response and with that, James knew his fate was sealed for however long he was here. He severely doubted that Karen would get him back to continue begetting offspring's from him, nor that Borgin would be able to give him a respectable position as his spouse.

He was royally fucked.

* * *

**New chapters I hope ya enjoy.**

I recently heard about an idiot Doctor giving late-term abortions, and whose license was not revoked father one of the aborted babies turned out to still be alive. Unfortunately, say baby died afterwards. Ladies be very careful with abortions, they don't only effect your body physically, but also that of your unborn child. Adoption is the way to go.


	6. Escaping for Love

Disclaimers:

I do not own DMC or Harry Potter they are the sole property of Capcom/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Nor do I make any money from their usage, except for the characters I create.

**Summary: **James Potter is expelled from Hogwarts for knowingly placing another student life in danger. His parents disown him, leaving him destitute and on his own, a chance encounter with a handsome stranger leaves James with more than he ever bargained for.

* * *

The Veronicas "When it all falls apart"

_Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
'cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
Another one ending once again  
Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up_

* * *

"It's a real pity; he is such a beautiful creature." Rodolphus absently mused form over his wineglass, his gaze focused on the young wizard carrying his heir.

Bellatrix sneered at her husband, "More beautiful than me dear husband." Her wand gripped harshly between her manacled like claws.

Rodolphus fought to retain a snort at the womans jealous expression, as if she truly cared for him. Pathetic waste of good blood, but in her family case not so much. It was disgusting what countless centuries of inbreeding will do to you.

"Bella my dear your beauty is like no other, so dark and dangerous." He assured her, her crazed expression linger for a moment before she broke out into a loud cackle-like laugh. Turning his gaze back to the boy seated by himself, his eyes dropped in an expression akin to lust.

"He is very pure, its an addicting sight something I wish to protect and yet contaminate at the same time." he drawled huskily, his tone doing nothing to belay his own interest in corrupting said boy.

"You have such ways with words my dear husband. Mind that you keep your interest towards the boy as a mule and nothing more. Pregnant with our heir or not I will kill him and dance over his smoldering corpse." She hissed before sweeping out of the room, Lady Parkinson and the former Lady Malfoy after her. The latter of who sent him a withering look. He scoffed at that, did he not recall her _ex-_husband kicking her to the curve after the birth of his heir and moving in his werewolf lover. The daughter of the great house of Black kicked to the curve for a half-breed, how amusing.

Rodolphus merely rolled his eyes at his temperamental bride tantrum. Here she was throwing herself like a common whore unto the Dark Lord and he was not allowed to seek his own pleasure elsewhere. His eyes narrowed in anger, the thin flute of the glass cracking underneath his anger. Bella was of no use to him and her inability to carry him an heir was more then enough of a reason to do away of her and remarry. Now, the raven-haired youth was starting to look as a more suitable bride.

Clasping his hands behind his back after a quick gulp of his wine, he walked towards the youth under the pretence of feeding him some magic. _James _looked alarmed but he slowly rosed up and followed alongside Rodolphus to his chambers.

* * *

He laid the boy ontop the bed and had to fight the urge to lie atop and ravish him. His tiny murmurs and blush doing nothing to contain his lust. Sitting beside him, he was all too aware of the boys penetrating gaze. He moved his hand alongside his face before coming to rest gently atop his over-ripened belly. He felt a flurry of moment by the fetus, its magic pushing roughly against his palm. Not in the least pleased to feel another caressing its bearer so intimately.

The fetus rejected his magic as well as Bella (no surprise there), the only thing keeping the child alive was James and so they began to feed him in large quantities. Closing his eyes, he pushed his magic into the boy, hearing his tiny gasp as proof of his magic nourishing him.

He didn't care that the child he carried was a bastard, no Rodolphus was no fool he knew power when he saw it and James Potter wields a platurial of magic it was no surprise that his, no _their _unborn presence was so intoxicating. The child was not fully light or entirely dark, a cross, a beautiful mixture of gray. If Rodolphus had his way, he would whisk James away _divorce _Bellatrix and raise the child as his own. Damn that filthy blood contract! He had not known what he was getting into when he first agreed to wed her. Her painting did nothing to hide her insanity it was a crippling effect. Although he was able to take a lover, he doubted that anyone he laid with would survive Bella's wraith.

Bella had already announced their news, much to his chagrin. If the bitch had her way, she would parade around with full glamour on proving her femininity and fertility. Fool! Everyone knew that she was not the carrier and James appearance tonight further fueled the flames. He was slightly happy that no child of his would ever be borne form such a disease-ridden body. Of course he received congratulations and was greatly pleased that everyone seem to assume that he was the one who fathered the heir, thus proving his own masculinity. The dance of the Purebloods was a tiring affair, one he was steadily becoming weary of.

Staring down he noticed that in his musing he'd failed to notice that James Potter had slipped into the land of Morpheus. His tiny chest moving slowly in a hypnotic fashion, eyelids fluttering as he dreamed and hands resting so maternally against that of his womb. Perfection at its finest, indeed.

Tucking a stray hair behind his ear, he kissed the youth lightly before exiting the room.

He had much planning to do. It was time for his dear wife to disappear, forever.

* * *

The moment Rodolphus closed the door James was up, he grabbed his bag from underneath the bed and removed the robe he wore to the function onto the ground. He pulled out his heavy winter cloak and threw it over his shoulder, feeling a slight pang as he fastened the Potter family insignia onto the clip.

"Leaving so soon?" A cool voice asked.

James could barely contain his flinch, his heart plummeting in fear. Stepping from the shadows, he was greeted by the sight of Rabastan Lestrange.

"I-" James began fear etched across his features.

"Get out!" The man angrily hissed as he strode towards James.

The latter of who fell onto the bed in an undignified sprawl, his arm cradling his swollen belly in fear.

"Wh-what!"

Rolling his eyes, Rabastan elaborated, "Get out her boy, of Bella doesn't kill you then whatever you're carrying will. My brother and his wife are fools; neither you nor the child can survive without the sire's essence. So I am telling you now, run."

"My brother unfortunately has some foolish idea that you and he are perfect for each other. I dare say right now he's planning my dear sister-in-laws _accident_." He sneered, before turning to face the door. His features momentarily stricken in pain as though he was struggling to make some kind of decision, before he turned to rest his gaze on James. James sincerely hoped the man he was not changing his mind. He didn't blame his brother, truly the boy was a divine creature set upon the earth, but he belonged to another and had his own destiny to fulfill. He doubted that they would not meet on the battlefield decades from now. But for now, he had to do what was right. What was _Pure_.

James flushed in realization that he too had noticed his brothers lingering caress and behavior. He swallowed audibly ripping the man's gaze form admiring his form.

"Th-that…why are you helping me?" He tentatively asked, looking for any reason for the man to betray his escape.

"Because no child deserves to be raised in this atmosphere." He bitterly replied. "That was the main reason I cursed her loins, to bad I didn't do the same to Narcissa." He added nonchalantly as he fixed his attention onto his carefully manicured cubicles.

"Although I guess seeing your child raised by another is punishment enough, don't you say?" He added a question that they both knew the answer to but asked nonetheless.

James looked away at the question being asked. He did agree that was a fate worth then death, a fate he couldn't envision for himself not if he wanted to dispute it.

"The Black women are not entirely sane."

"Narcissa who did she marry." James asked confusedly.

"Lucius-"

"Lucius freaking Malfoy, poor Remy." James wailed, why was he even surprised. The oaf had done nothing to dispute the rumors of his arranged marriage to Narcissa Black. Even then, she was as tenacious as she was beautiful.

Rabastan lifted a brow at him, "You mean Remus Lupin the quiet boy." Rabastan asked slowly. "Ha-ah he doesn't need your pity." The man snickered.

James continued to stare at him, confusion evident on his features.

"What does that mean?"

He knew how deep Remus was within the older man's web, even more then he'd been with Lily Evan. Although by now, she was probably married to Sirius younger brother, Regulus. He mused darkly. In his opinion, the whole thing stank of cover-up the Blacks merely trying to brighten up their sullied public image. Marrying a muggle-born, he scoffed internally at that.

Rolling his eyes once again Rabastan elaborated, "Your friend has taken the place of dear Narcissa as Lucius's catamite. He's even raising the baby my dear sister in law bore him."

"Wow, I missed a lot." James muttered, if so he wondered if Sirius finally made the move on Sniv-Serverus after seeing his true form. Who knew Snape could be such an absolute babe.

"Well off with you and here take this."

James caught the bag easily (seeker reflexes no duh), he peered inside and gasped at the sheer amount of Galleons resting within it.

Rabastan merely whistled and watched as the boy climbed over the balcony and disappeared into the darkness.

Rabastan waited three seconds before ringing the bell. He listened closely to the pitter-patter of feet's. Taking a deep breath he quickly murmured an incantation to turn the room astray (he might have poured too much), and shot a quick hexing hex at himself, lying quickly on the floor to give the illusion of assault.

The door flew open, Bella appeared, her sister and Lady Parkinson, Rodolphus and Voldemort made up the rear.

With a screech of rage, Bella ran over to the balcony, falling onto her knees she let out a banshee like wailed. Narcissa and Annette Parkinson tried to soothe her.

Rabastan pouted from his place on the floor as everyone ignored his injured form. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself onto the feet in a show of pain.

Ignoring his brother-penetrating gaze, he made his way to the bed faking a limp.

"Well now my dear Bella perhaps you should have tied the boy to the bed."

Bellatrix stood up slowly and raised her wand towards her brother in law.

"Crucio!"

Rabastan fell to the ground and twitched painfully. So predictable, the woman didn't even bother to learn other more inventive curses. Ignoring the intense pain, he smiled smugly at her. It was worth it though, just to see Bella lose control.

"Enough Bella, enough!" Rodolphus roared a she slapped her across the face. It was the first time his brother ever raised his hands against her and hopefully not the last.

"We have no time for this we must begin our search-"

They all felt the distinct tremor announcing James departure, the boy had escaped and rather quickly.

The party slowly made their way through the door. There was nothing else they could do the boy was already gone. Rabastan ignored the knowing look the Dark Lord sent his way. He sneered at the man, knowing that he would soon receive a summon to warm his bed. He scoffed at that, as if he would lower himself to lie with such a person. He may have dabbled in the Dark Arts, but he sure as hell didn't worship it. Both the Blacks (cough Bellatrix) and Voldemort were proof of just what such cult-like fascination could do to one; it corrupted their soul to their very core. Snape and Malfoy were smart to escape, the latter of who was practicing a strict neutrality.

He was leaving to return to France. He had no intention of following down his brothers path, he knew all too well that Rodolphus would follow, neither of them interested in the raucous power-play building between Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"Rabastan did you have anything to do with this." His bother calmly asked, his form quivering in pure anguish.

"Come now dear brother you know me better." He drawled out before spitting out the blood. Titling his head up he walked through the door, leaving his brother to stand there alone. It broke his heart to lie, but he could not not allow such a travesty to continue, more so for his brothers heart.

Potter now owed him a life debt and he aimed to collect, one day.

James quickly ran down the beaten path until he reached a road of sorts. Gulping in freedom-filled air, he held his pilfered wand into the air. A hissing noise was soon heard and he breathed a sigh of relief as the Knight Bus made its appearance, stepping onto it he sent one last look back towards his prison cell finally freed.

"James Potter, I thought I recognized you."

Turning around he stared into the startled eyes of his former co-worker Sharon. Smiling ruefully at her, he took a seat next to her, stealing her attention away from her potential client. He sincerely hoped that she could shed a light on who the man was that impregnated him, and where he could find him.

* * *

-Somewhere else-

Not too far away the legendary Dark Knight Sparda sneezed.

"Sparda are you okay." The tiny Blonde-haired woman in his arm asked.

Smiling down at her, he answered in a breathy tone. "I'm fine, just catching a tiny cold I suppose."

The woman giggled at his lie. "You know when you sneeze like that it means someone is talking about you." she whispered knowingly.

He stared down at her in confusion before a perverted smile twisted across his features, the woman let out a tiny eep at his lustful expression.

"Oh really, perhaps you can teach me more about these strange premonitions."

Smiling down at Eva, Sparda hoped that this moment of peace would never end. But that didn't seem to stop the nagging sensation he had that everything was going to change, whether for the better or worst he didn't know.

* * *

**Here comes a veyr pregnant and very angry James Potter.**


End file.
